As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,394; 4,662,132; 1,257,984 and 3,315,218 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse support structures for hammocks.
While all of the aforementioned prior art devices are more than adequate for the basic function for which they were specifically designed, only the Drexler and Tennant patents address the area of concern of the present invention. To wit, this invention is directed to the provision of a lightweight collapsible or break down arrangement for hammock supports; whereby, the hammock can be suspended from the supports in generally flat barren areas such as beaches, lawns, etc. which are devoid of trees or other typical hammock supporting structures.
It should further be noted that while others have acknowledged and addressed the problem of pitching hammock in relatively desolate areas, their proposed solutions have been notably deficient with regard to both the stability of the vertical support member and their requirement for a plurality of tie down anchors to compensate for their inherently unstable supports.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a long standing need among those individuals concerned with this area of technology for a simple, efficient, compact and stable support apparatus for hammocks which only requires a single tie down anchor associated with each support member; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.